zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
ZT User characters
This is an incomplete list of user-generated original characters. They are often used in total drama series, and sometimes appear in their creator's movies. Catboy Skai, Aidan, Darren, And Kai go to the same school. Cody and Cura have graduated already. Aidan Football Aidan is a 12-year old guy who is a celebrity because he's on so many ZT Game shows (Are You Zimmer Enough? NTL, Camp Survival, Fallen Starz). He is known for being rude and hating girls. He also likes baseball, contradictory to his last name. Cody Football Cody is Aidan's brother. Even though he is only 12, he has already graduated from Cody University (previously Yale). He also likes baseball, contradictory to his last name. Skai Pitt Skai is a 12-year old girl. She has a huge crush on Aidan and has kissed him twice, but Aidan has never liked Skai one bit. She also likes to keep with the latest fads and fashions. Because of her last name and family's riches, she tries to make people believe she is related to Brad Pitt. Darren Zanger Darren Zanger is a 12-year-old guy who is a close friend of Aidan. He is strong, muscular, and athletic. Darren loves to show off on his skateboard. Like Aidan, he likes baseball, and does not have a date. Unlike Aidan, he wants one. Kai Randerford Kai Randerford is a 12-year old kid who is a close friend of Aidan. He wants to be an actor or stunt double in ninja movies someday. He is a blackbelt in martial arts and is a ninja. He has many ninja weapons, including Kantanas, smokebombs, and ninja stars. He likes baseball and does not have a date. Cura Einstein Cura Einstein is a 13-year old girl, just barely out of Harvard. She is Cody's girlfriend. Little is known about her. She is very artistic, not very often but sometimes shy, and has a strange obsession with phones. Zack Zack is catboy's entry for Must-See seasons 2, Movie, and 3. He does not live in the same neighborhood as the rest of Catboy's OCs, although he may live in the same universe Abbeybunny Ward Not much is known about Ward, but he is one of Edgar's best friends and a brony. Heather Kili Heather is actually one of abbeybunny's longtime characters, most known for her roles in Are You Zimmer Enough? and Camp Survival. She is a sneaky yet friendly thirteen year-old teenager who has a sister named Liana. She is also interested in traveling to France someday. She is the eldest sister. Liana Kili Liana is the complete opposite of her sister Heather. She is the younger sister in her family. She is a fool and tries to never give up, but fails to anyway. She is also never really interested in traveling to a foreign country, yet enjoys school. Jaaszi Jorge ???? Jorge is 13 years old. Jorge looks like 13 except his eyes are darker. He appeared twice on Are You Zimmer Enough? He has also appeared in other series. He was also co-host in Camp Survival. He MIGHT reappear in CS Season 5 as a SPOILER :D. TRIVIA: No one really knows what Jorge's last name. He has a dramatic backstory. 3 months after Jorge was born, his original house burned for unknown reason. When Jaaszi was 9 and began to let Jirse live with him, they adopted Jorge at a orphanage. After that, Jorge lived with Jaaszi and Jorge. The End. :D Jirse Coberk Jirse is 14 years old. He appeared in Season 2 of Camp Survival. TRIVIA: Though, Jirse was eliminated in Episode 13, he didn't care because he didn't want to be in the show in the beginning. Evil 13 The opposite of 13, evil, catches mice, and hates tuna. But yes, he still haves physic powers. He has been wanted because he's a criminal. (According to Jaaszi's series, The Secrets of Evil 13.) He has kidnapped 13, (In VGU 2.) and has hired Bowser to capture him. (Once again, in VGU 2.) TRIVIA: During planning of the final part of the Camp Survival Season 5 FINALE, when Joplin breaks the trophy SPOILERS, Evil 13 was originally supposed to appear out of smoke and repairs the trophy, and steals it. No one stopped him. While Jaaszi was truly making the FINALE, this was scrapped. rad256 All the characters are males portrayed by Edgar. Joplin Mazur Joplin was born on August 2, 1998 in Kraków, Poland to an American mother and Polish father, which explains his American first name and his Polish last name. In 2006, his parents divorced, so he moved with his dad to Los Angeles. He is a talented comedian, actor and musician and a self-proclaimed celebrity wanna-be. He is the younger brother of Jackson. He appeared in Are You Zimmer Enough? (season 5), Camp Survival (season 4/5), Camp Zimmerville (season 1) and 13's Got Talent (season 1). Jackson Mazur Jackson was born on May 30, 1996 in Kraków, Poland. He is Joplin's older brother. They were separated in 2006 when their parents divorced - Joplin and their dad went to live in Los Angeles, while Jackson moved with his mom to her hometown of Memphis. He plays the guitar, saxophone, trumpet and banjo. He has a truck that he loves very much. He is well-mannered (says "sir" and "ma'am" a lot) and not afraid to get stuff done. However, he loves attending parties. He appeared in Camp Zimmerville (season 1) and Let's Get Weird (season 1). Zack Gray Zack was born on February 11, 2000 in Los Angeles, California. He enjoys playing sports, especially football. He is sometimes a bully to people he considers nerds. He lives in the same neighborood as Joplin and is friends with him. He appeared in Can You Survive? (season 1). Jack McCain Born in 1996, he's a South Caroline native. He likes parties, girls, football, especially parties, girls and football. He's good at athletics, but not academics. Also, he always loves a good time. He appeared in Stranded (season 1). Surfer45 Despite quitting the site nearly a year ago, Surfer45 has remained active in the community through signing up for series via the wiki. Milosen Stefanovic Milosen Stefanovic was born in 1997 in Požeravic, Serbia and Montenegro (in what is present day Serbia). He and his family moved to Salem, Oregon, for better opportunities in America. Despite this, Milosen still has strong ties to his homeland. He loves Serbian culture, folk music, and small dogs. He dislikes swimming, and big dogs. Swimming is one of Milosen's greatest fears; it makes him feel like he's drowning. He appeared in Camp Zimmerville (season 1) and Let's Get Weird (season 1). PencilDJ12 Mr. A Lien An alien who often appears in PencilDJ12 and GamerKids' movies. Mr. Alexander Ian Another alien. Dimension A cat who was 13's crush for a while. Her real name is Thyme Warp, she hates opera and other music, and she's secretly evil. Tara The Crazy Girl A crazy girl who has a wizard dad and a boyfriend named Class E. Fied. MegaGamer1 Carl A circle man that frequently returns in MegaGamer1's movies. He is actually a comic MegaGamer1 makes. He has his own shows like CPVG and TAoC, and shows up in other shows like, catboy's AYZE?, 0bsessed's Must-See, and other series. 0bsessed Monty Monty is the real-life persona of 0bsessed. He is either represented as white on black Text, or Delivery Boy. If you go to his page, you'll see his his base appearance. In Must-See, starting Season 2, he is represented as Edgar in a movie-transcript style. (MONTY: I love Team Fortress 2!) tyson3 The Dell The Zimmer Twins bought a computer from the Dell Rellay, and it's obviously a Dell. This Dell repeatedly pops up after that. BookgirlZT Autumn Autumn is from BookgirlZT's Chosen. She is in AYZE? currently. According to Bookie, she has a crush on another one of her OCs. Emmi Emmi is also from Chosen. She is in Camp Zimmerville currently. Bookie Bookie is the representative of...well...Bookie! Poll Bookie's "older brother." Poll is based off Bookie's old account, pollw. Bebe Bebe is Bookie's "younger sister." Bebe is based off Bebeonetwo. Furry1831 Abagail Flinders Abagail is a girl that competed in Can You Survive? Made by skypee.There's nothing to know about her much,except she can run 1232km per hour,minute or second.She has a date named Rodger,but You'll know later Jill Yollins ﻿Jill is also a girl,she signed up for Camp Survival Season Five,but did not make it,she's also fast,but more smart,has a diet,Likes reading and boys,not forgetting she hates disrespecting opinions,She is Seventeen years old and has graduated Zimmer high school and moved to Zimmer university. Rodger Pinewoods Rodger is about 17 years old and is Abagail's date,however,he doesn't compete in any shows YET. Jordan Oakwoods Jordan is a boy about Fifften years old and his hobbie is TV,He doesn't have fears,His talents and surviving in very cold areas(Antartica and Iceland for example)But can't survive in very hot areas(Australia and Africa)He likes Girls and Poker,but doesn't wanna lose games.He's singed up in Island Survival(Skypee) and has made it. Imastamper Kaye Lynn Formerly known as "Keitorin Erisabesu", Kaye Lynn is an introverted teen who likes to make music, do magic tricks, draw, and tell stories. Unconfident in her abilities, she usually hides what she's really very good at. She only acts like herself in front of her close friends. When she's irritated or has a problem, she usually keeps it to herself, which isn't really a good thing. Often times she wishes she was different and attempts to hide away from the world, creating her own in ways that few people seem to understand. Her name was changed due to the first being too personal to use. Both of her names have something to do with the world she escapes to. She is "loosely" based on Imastamper. COEN Peyton Bennet Peyton was created by COEN in the fourth grade. He was oringinaly planned to be SuperSupertwist's sidekick in Suprise Journey. But instead he stands as COEN's Oc D.T. Black Cat The former antagonist of some of D.T.'s early videos who tries to stop 13, Edgar and Eva. How he became evil and who he was is unknown. He had most likely died as he became more and, more unused. His final appearance was Zimmersworld with a grave.Category:Users Category:Catboy's Stuff Category:BookgirlZT Category:0bsessed Category:Rad256 Category:Jaaszi's stuff Category:Abbeybunny